The Window Was Open! A Tale Of Craziness
by Knight The Cat
Summary: Midnight. A random blue hedgehog walks into a room.   He pulls two teenage girls through a portal to another universe.   Yep, just another day in the world of fanfiction!  The "Knight" chapters are by me, the "Blaze" chapters are by princess blaze the cat
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Knight**

'Like, Tails totally doesn't suit him!' I said. 'He needs a different name!'

Bianca looked up from the laptop. 'Well, you could call him… Miles? That's his real name.'

'NOOO! Edgey is Miles, not Tails!' I threw myself backwards, so I was lying on the matress and staring at the Pokemon posters on Bianca's walls.

' "Edgey"?' she asked.

'Miles Edgeworth, from Ace Attorney,' I replied.

'Ohhhhh… Well, what about… Orange! Hahahahaha!'

'Or… hahaha… Chocolate! Hahahaaa!'

We laughed until we were out of breath. Good thing we were alone in the house.

'Hey, Binka. What time is it?' I asked.

'2:00 am.'

'Ok. But we still need a name for Tails. Umm…. Oh! I've got one!

Jaffa! Because he's orange and sweet!'

'Yeah, Jaffa! Hahahaha!'

'So, Jaffa's like, "Hey guys, what's up?" and then they're like, "Shut up Jaffa!" Hahaha!'

'Hahaaa!'

We continued like this for a while, until...

'Oh,' Bianca said. 'Emma had to go.'

'Hey, let's sing Sonic Boom!' I said, for no reason in particular.

'Yeah!'

We plugged her iPod into the dock, grabbed the guitar from Guitar Hero, and pressed play. The music blasted out and we started to sing.

If you're strong you can fly  
You can reach the other side of the rainbow  
It's your right, take a chance  
'Cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle  
(When you use your mind)

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom  
Trouble keeps you runnin' faster  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom  
Save the planet from disaster  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom  
Spinning through a world in motion  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

From the dark to the light  
It's a supersonic flight, gotta keep it going

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom  
Trouble keeps you runnin' faster  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom  
Save the planet from disaster  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom  
Spinning through a world in motion  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah! Wooo!' We struck rockstar poses.

Then the door opened. We both looked over at it, still laughing from the song. There, in the doorway, stood a certain blue hedgehog… Who we had just been singing about.

'Oh, hey Sonic,' Bianca said. 'Hey, wait a second… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!' She screamed and grabbed me.

'AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' I screamed and pushed her away.

He looked at us for a second, and then folded his arms.

'W-What do you w-want?' I asked him, pointing a finger in his general direction. I picked up my DS in my free hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Binka grab a pillow, her DS and a fan. I ignored it for now.

'I've finally found you, Blaze, Knight, and you two act like you've never seen me before! Some welcome… Well, come on you two. Are you comin' or not?' he asked us.

'Coming where?' I asked him. Binka was still freaking out.

'Just… Come on! You're too slow!' He grabbed my hand, and Bianca's arm.

Then, something unexpected happened. A random colorful portal thingy opened up underneath us, and we Sonic jumped straight in, while holding the two of us tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two: Blaze**

The three of us – well two of us at least – fell through the portal and, despite Sonic's hands holding our arms, we still landed on our faces. Sonic landed safely on his feet. I groaned and looked up. In front of me lay my pillow. Stupid pillow.

"So much for cats always land on their feet." Sonic mocked. I groaned and something on top of my head twitched. Weird, I never knew hair could twitch. I turned to Sarah and asked,

"Are you ok, Knight?"

Weird. Why did I call her that? She turned to me to answer. But before she could, I moved back. And screamed,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOUR FACE IS BLACK!" She reached up to her face and her eyes widened.

"What the hell? I have fur! Uh…Blaze? You do to." She said. I looked at my now gloved hands. Slowly I lifted the glove to reveal…purple furred hands!

I cried out in excitement.

"OMG! I'm a cat!"

Knight, uh… I mean Sarah, narrowed her eyes at Sonic.

"You! What did you do to us?" she questioned, managing to keep a calm voice. I stood up.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee! I'm a cat. A kitty-cat!" I cried out, dancing around daintily on my new legs. Normal, aren't I? Knight stood up as Sonic answered,

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

I stopped dancing and rushed up to Sonic.

"How are we supposed to remember you when we don't even remember ourselves? I only know things that I leant when I was normal. Now I'm a thing on legs that resembles a video game character. How's that for remembering?" I informed him as I poked his nose repeatedly. Knight walked up to me and pulled me away.

"Stop poking him, Blaze." She said. I nodded and turned away only to fall flat on my face. Someone or something tripped me. Knight turned around and said, "I think something's behind me."

Sonic said "…Your tail maybe."

As if right on cue, an orange furred two tailed fox ran out from the bushes next to us.

"Oh! Hi Knight, and Blaze! You're finally here!" He said.

Knight was first to reply

"Shut up, Jaffa. You're not important at the moment." Tails 'Jaffa' seemed hurt by that but he still smiled. I smiled back and got up as Knight cried out.

"Oh my god, Blaze this is real. This is no dream or anything."

"How do you know for sure?" I replied.

"Feel this." She said and yanked my new tail. I cried out and turned to her, my teeth bared. She seemed satisfied that she had proved a point. Sonic coughed and said something under his breath before saying out loud, "Okay, now that you can walk, can we go? We need to meet up with Shadow and Silver. They need help!"

I smiled and said in a kind of squeakey voice, "Shadow?"

Knight rolled her eyes. Suddenly, we heard a loud rumble and some of the trees next to us fell over. I took a large step back, standing as close as I could to Knight. A large green and blue robot-thing ran out from the destroyed area. In the seat of the robot sat a large evil man whom I definitely remembered. Knight was staring at the man, puzzled. Sonic and I cried out at the same time, "Eggman!"

He laughed evilly.

"How nice of you to join us, Blaze and Knight. Fortunately for me, it'll be the last time you're joining us!"

I growled at him, my body heating up. I didn't think I was that angry. Sonic called for me and Knight to stand back, but we didn't listen. Eggman's robot swung a long thick arm in our direction. We dodged effortlessly. Knight pulled a long samurai sword out from behind her. My hands lit on fire. We swiftly climbed to the top of the robot, damaging anything in our path. As we neared the top, Eggman cried out in alarm. Then we destroyed the casing covering his fat form, but instead of killing him, we killed the robot's control system. Eggman escaped as we leaped off the robot just before it exploded. Knight put her sword away and stood with her arms crossed. I somehow de-lit my hands and stood in a Pokémon trainer pose.

Sonic's mouth was wide open as we giggled at what we had just done.

"Did you see my sword? I was, like, all over the place."

"And did you see my hands? They were like whoosh!"

"We are so awesome!"

"Oh yeah!" I laughed. My sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps. We both turned around at the same time and saw… Shade.

I squealed.

"Oh my god! Emma? Shade? You're here to?"

Shade nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Knuckles called and said it was okay to come back. That's why I left." She said calmly. I gaped.

"So you knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"I was told to take care of you the best way I could. And that was by not telling you your real identities."

"No fair. How come we lost our memories and you didn't?" Knight cried. Shade shrugged. Sonic growled.

"This is no time to be having conversation. We need to go now!" he cried. I nodded tiredly.

"Alright. We'll go." I said.

"But it will take forever on foot." Knight said. Shade chimed in.

"Do you have a way to get us there?"

I shook my head. Sonic smiled.

"I can run there in no time."

"Shut up Sonic. No one asked you." Knight snapped before closing her eyes.

I looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"I remember something…I think I had a motorbike hidden here somewhere." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. As if you could drive a motorbike." I said as she ran over to some bushes. A few seconds later, she had hauled out a large black motorbike. My mouth flew open. She seemed satisfied at my reaction. Slowly, she climbed on the bike as Sonic ran off after calling out, "Meet you there!"

Jaffa followed.

"That is so tight. You remember things and so far I've only just remembered how to walk." I cried at Knight as I took a few steps forward. Unfortunately I tripped over my tail again. Shade and Knight laughed at my clumsiness. I grumbled as I got up.

"Stop laughing!" I called at them, letting my body grow hot. I stormed over to the bike and climbed on, managing not to fall over. I drew in a deep breath as Shade hopped on the bike. Knight started the engine as I cooled off.

"Hold on tight." She said to me. I listened and turned to Shade.

"Hold on tight." I passed on. She nodded. I turned back just before Knight took off. I quickly looked back at Shade, who was now in the air, clutching tightly to my clothes.

"I thought I told you to hold on!" I cried.

"I did…in a way!" she screamed back. And for the rest of the trip to our next destination, she stayed like that…until we stopped…


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: Knight**

I squeezed the brakes, marvelling at how my new skills felt so familiar. As my bike screeched to a halt I heard Blaze (Bianca! BiancaBiancaBianca!) and Shade slam into the seat.

"Owchhh… That hurt…" Shade moaned.

"Knight… Why'd you have to stop so suddenly?" asked Blaze. I ignored the two of them, leaping off the motorbike and racing around the corner. I could hear a fight. When I rounded the wall, I saw…

Shadow and Silver (How did I know their names?) were backed against a wall, with hundreds of robots attacking them! Sonic and Jaffa were fighting their way towards them, but they weren't making much progress. Blaze and Shade ran up behind me.

"C'mon!" I called to them, running into the thick of the fray. "Silver! Shadow!" I began fighting my way to the two hedgehogs, slicing and kicking robots as I went. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaze go up in flames, incinerating ten of them at once, and Shade leapt up, causing two of them to shoot each other. I jumped into the air, spun around, and ran two mecha-goons through with my katana and there they were.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" I asked, skewering another robot.

"Knight!" Shadow exclaimed. He would have said more, but then a mecha-goon grabbed his arms, forcing him to stop talking.

"Shadow!" Three voices cried at once. I lunged at the hunk of junk, but as my katana hit it, a blue blur hit it from one side, and a ball of flames from the other. The robot hit the ground, releasing Shadow. I looked around. The ground was littered with metal and plastic, but all the robots were down. Oh, except for that one over there. Jaffa was kicking at a legless mecha-goon, shouting: "Ha! Take _that_! And _that_!" I turned back to the group.

"Blaze! Knight! What-How-Why-_When_?" Silver was shocked.

"And _whoooo_ found them? Me! Sonic! Yeah!" Everyone ignored Sonic. Shadow turned to Blaze.

"Princess Blaze. Welcome back." She stared at him.

"Don't you dare call me Princess, Sh- Shadow…" she fainted. I caught her.

"Sorry. It was two in the morning in our world. She's just tired. Actually, so am I. Is there anywhere we could sleep?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, Blaze could stay at, uh my place…" Shadow said.

"And Knight, you go to Silver's place!" Sonic said.

"Hey, uh, wait- but I- don't" Silver protested. We ignored him. Shadow lifted up Blaze and carried her off. I walked over to Silver's house. (How did I know it was Silver's house?) I opened the door, sat down on the sofa, laid my katana over my lap and fell asleep. My last thought was;

_I wonder what Blaze will say when she wakes up…?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part four: blaze**

I woke up, not really remembering what happened before hand, just remembering a fight. I didn't even know how I got here. I was lying in a comfortable double bed with black sheets. Whoever had put me here knew just how many blankets I liked. Four. I looked around the room seeing as there was nothing better to do. The walls were pretty dull, just black wallpaper. Except for one wall, which had a red curvy thing in the middle. The pattern seemed familiar, but I didn't want to dwell on it. Next to me I noticed there was a bedside table baring nothing but a lamp and a phone. I picked up the phone and dilled in a number that had appeared to me in my dreams but I didn't know where it came from. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. But then,  
"hello?" a male voice said. The voice was kind of dark and mysterious sounding.  
"Hi…um…who's this?" I said. The male growled.  
"Look, I don't want any prank calls so just hang up." He said.  
"Well I'm blaze. It's nice to meet you to." I replied. A few seconds later I heard footsteps outside my door before it burst open and someone walked in. Shadow the hedgehog. I hung up the phone. He smirked.  
"I see you found my number. You know, you sleep a lot." He teased. I suddenly felt dizzy but I held myself together.  
"I did find your number. In my dream. How'd I get here?" I asked, looking around the room again, so I couldn't be hypnotized by his red eyes. He chuckled.  
"Well, princess, I carried you here. Who else would? Knight said you were tired. And she was right." He replied. I growled and got out of bed.  
"Where is knight…and who gave you permission to carry me?"  
"Calm down. Knights with silver…sleeping and she gave me permission." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes. But then I noticed what I was wearing.  
"Who undressed me?" I whispered. Shadow looked me over.  
"Rouge. And before you say anything, I couldn't stop her."  
"Where are my clothes now then?" I asked, my voice slowly getting louder than a whisper. I pulled at the loose silk purple t-shirt I was wearing. Shadow shrugged.  
"You're just gonna have to wait till she gets back." He said. I sighed.  
"Fine. I'm going to bed."  
"Again?" he complained. I smirked.  
"Well, I might stay up if I get some chocolate."I said. He sighed.  
"Alright." He said. I flashed him one of my best smiles. He smirked back.  
"Be right back." He said and disappeared out the door. I sighed as I lay back on the bed. Well, at least I get chocolate. I felt like calling Shade or Knight, (Sarah! Stupid brain!) But I couldn't be stuffed lifting my arm to get the phone. I made a strange noise, like a bird choking and closed my eyes. I wonder if I could remember anything else.  
I remembered a house. Or rather a castle. Large, white and purple with one tower coloured black. It was a pretty castle. Just then shadow walked in.  
"chocolate?" he asked, handing me the small block. I smiled.  
"Keeps me awake…strangely enough. Anyways. Did you want me to stay awake for any reason?" I replied, nibbling slowly on the chocolate. He looked away.  
"How was it…you know, being away?" he asked. I frowned.  
" well, I didn't exactly realize that I was me, if that makes any sense." I replied, uncertain of my answer. He turned back.  
"Makes sense, but seriously. You didn't miss anyone at all? Not Silver? Or Sonic?" he continued. I sat up.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I do."  
"But why? You must have a real reason?"  
"I just want to know."  
I huffed. I wasn't just going to tell him. I don't even know him. I put the chocolate down.  
"Well that's nice. I don't even know you and you want me to tell you about my life? You already carried me here without my permission and I was dressed by some stranger that I don't know. For all I know, you could've been the one who changed me and I would never know because I was sleeping!" I said loudly to him, while poking his nose with my right index finger. He flinched every time my finger connected with his nose. He tried to say something in his defense but I wouldn't let him.  
"I want my clothes back, and I'm gonna leave cause I'm not staying in the same room as a crazy psychopath." I demanded. Instead of waiting for him to get my clothes, I got up, turned on my heel and started my dramatic exit…ONLY TO FALL FLAT ON MY FACE…AGAIN. When I managed to get up I turned back to make sure he wasn't laughing. He was smirking the same stupid smirk as before. I don't think that counts as laughing. I snorted and continued my exit, making sure not to fall over. I would've continued but I had this feeling I was missing something besides my clothes. The chocolate. I quickly rushed back into the room where shadow sat on the bed, watching. I took the chocolate from the spot I left it and growled, "Mine."  
Then I left. Heading for a house coloured light blue that had appeared to me in my dreams…along with everything else about my life I was meant to remember. Along the way I munched on the chocolate and hummed a song to myself.  
I didn't know where I was going; I just let my feet take me there, since they knew which way to go.  
After what seemed like forever, I finally reached my destination. I went up the front steps and knocked on the door. I took a few steps back and waited. I looked the house over. It was light blue with white window sills. Boring. My eyes wandered to the window to my right. It was obviously a lounge room. There was a TV and a large lamp and a huge couch that had a black cushion on it. Hang on. Why did the cushion have a sword…unless… the door opened but before I could see who was standing there I ran inside, heading for the lounge I saw Knight…er…Sarah in. Just as I made it into the room, my knees grew weak. I tried to take another step but collapsed. Man I felt soooooo tired. The person from the front door walked into the room to see me lying on the floor. He rushed over to me.  
"Are you alright, Blaze?" he asked. I smiled and giggled.  
"I poked his nose." I said, closing my eyes. The guy lifted me up.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…I'm sleepy." I said before I left reality and entered an imaginary world of the mind. 


End file.
